


Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

by AngelicaR2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Wishful Thinking, kingsguard!Theon, listen it was all a dream and nothing horrible happened, retconning that puts the X3 retcon to shame, so much fluff you'll drown in it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: Traduction. UA. Où Théon se réveille dans un monde où il n’a jamais trahi Robb et où il se trouve qu’il est le Lord Commandant du roi du Nord. Théon/Robb.





	Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it never happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811371) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Note de la traductrice (donc moi) : Cette fic est la traduction de la fanfiction « It never happened » (https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811371), écrite par janie_tangerine, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir permise de le faire.

Il est allongé sur le sol de la pièce qui était la sienne quand il avait six ans, et il tremble.

Il espère que personne ne va venir pour vérifier que tout va bien – enfin, ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un allait le faire, pas alors que la cérémonie de l’Ascension est terminée et que sa sœur porte désormais une couronne.

Ce qui est une bonne chose, vraiment.

Il n’a jamais été fait pour ça de toute façon.

Elle l’a invité à venir en bas pour la fête, mais il a refusé, et maintenant, il est en train d’essayer de dormir, sauf qu’il ne peut pas.

Il se contente de penser.

Si seulement il avait fait au moins _une_ chose différemment.

Pas forcément tout non plus, seulement une seule et unique chose.

Il aurait pu retourner aux côtés de Robb.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser Winterfell tranquille.

Il aurait pu se rendre au Mur.

Il aurait pu partir avec sa sœur.

Mais non, il ne l’a pas fait, et la seule chose parmi toutes ces possibilités-là qu’il souhaite réellement avoir faite est la première d’entre elles.

Peut-être que Robb n’aurait jamais couché avec cette fille s’il n’avait pas...

Il essaie de ne pas vomir.

Il sait que c’est de sa faute, ou du moins que ça l’est en partie, et il ne veut pas, il n’a _jamais_ voulu...

Si seulement il pouvait tout recommencer.

Il grogne alors qu’il se lève, chancelant, personne ne revient dans le passé et personne n’obtient de secondes chances.

Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si il en mérite une, de toute façon.

Tout son corps le fait souffrir, alors qu’il s’enroule sur lui-même, la couverture dans laquelle il s’est emmitouflé ne le réchauffant pas le moins du monde.

Il y a le vent qui mugit au dehors, et la mer qui s’écrase sur la côte, et il peut sentir le sel qui en vient, et il déteste cette odeur.

Si seulement il était revenu ou n’était jamais parti.

Mais après tout, le fait que maintenant, il prendrait de meilleures décisions ne compte pas le moins du monde.

Il n’aura jamais la moindre chance de le faire de toute façon.

  


Il fait froid quand il s’endort, et certaines de ses larmes lui collent à la peau au lieu de tomber sur le sol.

_§§§§_

Son sommeil est léger et troublé d’ordinaire, et ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Cette fois, il est profond et sans rêves.

_§§§§_

Il se réveille dans un lit chaud.

Ce n’est qu’au bout d’un moment qu’il réalise qu’il ne rêve pas.

Il y a un corps derrière lui qui est pressé contre le sien, et un bras est accroché négligemment à sa hanche.

Il regarde droit devant lui, en direction de la fenêtre.

C’est l’aurore, pense-t-il, une faible lueur rose baignant en ce moment-même la forêt juste en face de Winterfell...

 _Winterfell_?

Son corps entier se tend, et ensuite, il se rue hors du lit et se regarde lui-même.

Ses pieds sont intacts.

Son torse n’est pas écorché.

Il baisse les amples braies qu’il porte en ce moment-même, elles sont sales et tâchées avec quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à du sperme séché, et son entrejambe n’est pas écorchée non plus.

Puis, il lève les mains en l’air et... tout ses doigts sont là.

Dans un flash, il aperçoit quelque chose de noir, et il pose ses mains sur sa tête.

Ses cheveux sont de nouveau longs.

Il tire dessus suffisamment fort pour en arracher quelques uns, et ses cheveux sont noirs aussi aux racines.

Merveilleusement noirs, et pas blancs.

Et alors, il se retourne vers le lit, et...

Oh, bordel.

Il s’effondre sur ses genoux juste à côté, regardant le visage rouge de Robb, sa poitrine bougeant de haut en bas, respirant normalement, et il est vivant, et Théon ne sait pas ce qu’il lui arrive, mais il se demande, _pourquoi partageaient-ils un lit_  ?

Et _que se passe-t-il_?

Il se souvient avoir réfléchit à la question des secondes chances, mais il n’a jamais...

Ça ne peut pas être réel, ça ne peut pas être réel, et...

Le mot « Théon ? » arrive soudainement du lit, et il se fige.

Il n’a pas entendu la voix de Robb depuis des années, même si il l’a entendue suffisamment dans sa tête et dans ses cauchemars, et ses mains tremblent, et il n’a absolument aucune putain d’idée de ce qu’il est en train de faire.

« Par les Sept Enfers », murmure Robb dans sa barbe, avant de sortir du lit et de venir juste à côté de lui.

Il remet Théon sur ses pieds, le ramène au lit, et Théon le laisse faire parce qu’il ne sait pas...

Pourquoi est-ce que c’est en train d’arriver ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Robb est comme _ça_  ?

Il ne devrait pas.

Non, il ne devrait vraiment pas.

Un moment après, Robb a remis les couvertures sur eux deux, et ses mains sont sur les épaules de Théon et il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il doit faire de tout ça.

« Ne fait pas ça, murmure Robb, se rapprochant de lui. Parle-moi, d’accord ? Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois ?

Comment ça, _cette fois_  ?

\- Je... je n’ai pas... pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça au juste ? »

Les yeux de Robb rétrécissent pendant un moment, avant de s’écarquiller de compréhension, ou du moins de quelque chose qui s’en rapproche, et ensuite ses mains se dirigent vers le visage de Théon, et, dieux, il est tellement proche.

« Laisse-moi deviner. C’était la fois où tu as brûlé la lettre que tu m’as envoyée, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de Théon s’ouvrent grands de stupeur.

Attendez.

 _La lettre que tu m’as envoyée_?

« Regarde-moi. Tu n’as jamais fait ça. Tu es revenu. J’ai gagné la guerre. Tout va bien. Ce n’est jamais arrivé. »

La voix de Robb n’est que calme et patience, un peu comme s’il s’agit de quelque chose qu’il fait fréquemment, et quand Théon regarde le sol, il voit qu’il y a une cape blanche jetée sur celui-ci.

Oh.

Et il est dans le lit de Robb, et Robb l’a doucement attiré encore plus près de lui, et ensuite encore plus, et il ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe mais ses mains remuent (et aucun doigt ne manque) et il enfonce l’une d’elles dans les cheveux de Robb, et il frémit face à ce contact.

Ça fait depuis longtemps, depuis tellement longtemps, et il ne sait pas ce qu’il a fait pour mériter ça mais si c’est un rêve alors il ne veut absolument pas se réveiller.

Malgré tout, il tremble encore.

Robb fronce les sourcils, son pouce se baladant librement le long de la joue de Théon.

« Ce n’était pas seulement ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n’était pas juste ça. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ça n’a jamais été aussi mauvais que ça.

Théon reste silencieux.

\- Il y avait aussi ton père, pas vrai ? » Lui demande Robb, comme si ce n’est pas non plus la première fois que ça arrive.

Théon lui offre un demi-haussement de tête, parce que ce n’est pas techniquement vrai, mais son estomac se serre au moment où il pense à Ramsay Bolton, et ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée s’il partait sur ce terrain-là.

Au moment où Robb l’embrasse, Théon oublie tout ça l’espace d’une seconde.

Il attrape les épaules de Robb suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal, avant de l’embrasser en retour sans aucune retenue.

Les mains de Robb sont sur ses joues, et Théon les sent en train d’essuyer ses larmes, et il espère vraiment que Robb ne comprend pas que ce sont plus des larmes de soulagement qu’autre chose.

Il n’essaie même pas de bouger, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par avoir le souffle coupé, et dieux, la manière dont Robb le regarde – uniquement faite de douceur, de compréhension et de préoccupation – lui donne envie de tomber à genoux devant lui et de lui demander pardon.

Sauf qu’apparemment, maintenant, il n’a même pas besoin de le faire.

Et à nouveau, tout ça ne va pas, parce qu’il devrait lui dire qu’il est désolé, il devrait être en train de supplier pour avoir des miettes, et à la place, Robb le rapproche encore plus de lui, et il est en train de lui embrasser le bord de la tête.

Il se sent tellement étourdi qu’il peut à peine penser.

« Écoute, veux-tu rester au lit un peu plus longtemps ? Je suis sûr que Jon ne verra pas d’inconvénient à te remplacer pendant un temps. »

Oh, bien sûr, pense Théon.

Garde du roi.

Ou du moins semble-t-il.

Et Snow en fait parti lui aussi ?

Il a besoin de trouver ce qu’il s’est exactement passé sans se trahir.

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je peux...

\- Même les Lord Commandants peuvent prendre une moitié de journée pour eux, plaisante Robb, sa main se baladant librement dans les cheveux de Théon, et celui-ci manque de s’évanouir.

 _Lord Commandant_?

\- Et j’ai juste besoin de convaincre quelques seigneurs que Sansa ne veut pas se marier de sitôt. Je doute que du sang sera versé. Repose-toi, si je ne peux pas venir, j’enverrai quelqu’un cet après-midi.

\- Merci, répond Théon presque docilement, essayant de ne pas trop ressembler à celui qu’il était quand Théon n’était plus son nom.

Les lèvres de Robb se tordent, avant qu’il sorte du lit, se saisissant de quelques vêtements.

Ce n’est pas sa chambre, très probablement, et le soleil ne s’est pas encore complètement levé, et s’ils ont décidé de garder ça secret, il va devoir partir, se dit Théon.

\- Idiot, lui dit Robb avant de retourner à son côté du lit. Tu ne devrais même pas penser à dire ça.

Il se baisse, et ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Théon, un baiser bref mais suffisamment doux pour que Théon puisse sentir ses mains le picoter.

\- Repose-toi », lui murmure Robb, et soudain, il a disparu, la porte se fermant doucement derrière lui.

Théon reste là, allongé dans ce beau et doux lit, avec ses très chaudes couvertures.

Il est assez méfiant en ce qui concerne le fait de se rendormir, mais il est trop épuisé pour ne pas le faire, et quand il se réveille plus tard, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et il est toujours là.

Il sort du lit et commence à prendre les vêtements qui ont été jetés plus tôt sur le sol.

Ils sont tous faits d’un tissu blanc.

Il ouvre le placard et il y trouve la plupart des vêtements qu’il possédait déjà quand Ned Stark était encore en vie, à côté d’une pile d’autres vêtements blancs.

Quand il demande un peu d’eau, une servante arrive seulement quelques minutes après, et quand il se regarde dans un miroir après s’être lavé le visage, il réalise que son visage n’est plus aussi maigre qu’avant et que toutes ses dents sont là.

Il déglutit, changeant de vêtements, se sentant étrange, parce qu’il n’a jamais porté de blanc au cours de sa putain de vie.

Il y a une épée dans le coin de la pièce, une épée qui, en déduit-il, doit être la sienne.

Enfin, il prend la cape, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’arrête brusquement.

Il y a un loup-garou qui est cousu sur le dos de celle-ci, évidemment, si Robb est juste le roi du nord.

Et ce dessin n’est pas juste blanc, il est blanc et aussi un peu gris.

Ses mains tremblent quand il la place sur ses épaules, et il se sent tellement indigne de tout ça qu’il est obligé de résister au besoin qu’il a de la balancer loin de lui.

Ensuite, la porte s’ouvre et Robb entre enfin.

Il sourit de nouveau, le regardant admirativement.

« J’ai toujours dit que le blanc t’allait bien mieux que le gris sombre, dit-il, bougeant vers lui, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Théon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Définitivement. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, sa main allant sur le cou de Robb, son pouce bougeant distraitement autour de l’endroit où se trouve le pouls de Robb.

« Oui. Je suis désolé si...

\- Ne le soit pas. Ce n’est pas grave. Ça ne l’a jamais été. Alors, tu descends avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. _Votre_ _Grâce_. »

Les mots tombent naturellement de sa bouche, et à vrai dire, il n’a pas sonné si suffisant depuis des mois si ce n’est des années, puis Robb se met à rire et fait semblant de le frapper, avant de l’embrasser de nouveau, et Théon n’a aucune idée de comment c’est arrivé, ou pourquoi, ou même où est le piège, mais ça n’a aucune importance.

Quand ils sortent de la pièce, il est surpris que personne ne l’appelle Greyjoy ou traître, ou prince.

C’est Théon, seulement Théon, pour tout le monde, et Théon a l’impression qu’il va presque exploser.

 _Ils connaissent mon nom_ , il pense, et c’est infiniment plus doux que ça ne l’était la dernière fois qu’il a pensé une telle chose.

 _Et moi aussi je le connais_.

Peu importe ce qui arrive maintenant, il ne va certainement pas encore tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

Fin.


End file.
